Environmental Concern
History Despite popular belief, some of the Confederates are the most environmentally concerned in the world. Consisting of many subgroups, (see The New Union), that care about the state of the planet and the effects of war, many actions have been taken to improve Confederate emissions, and welfare targets. Many Confederates are members of Greenpeace (who deny involvement with the Confederacy). Indeed, environmentalists can cause a great deal of change, when they put their minds to it. Sir Rupert Nightingale Confederate Eco-terrorism can be largely credited to one man; Sir Rupert Nightingale. In the 1950's, an ex-Allied Forces Member, he presented a report on the terrible treatment of some of the Allies' animals he had seen in his time on the front, and what to do to improve this. When the next day, he found it in a wastepaper bin, he quit his job, and Graffiti was found on the side of the building, saying, Save the Dolfins. Spelling never was Sir Rupert's strong point, and nobody thought to tell him the dolphins were fighting under their own free will. He then joined the Confederates. Actions credited to Sir Rupert: - Attached Dog Biscuits to a Riptide ACV. Attack Dogs chased it for 3 kilometers. - Replaced Dolphin weapons with a beach ball dispenser. Chaos followed. - Borrowed 300 crates of medical supplies. Rumor says he did this by training sea turtles, and the process took weeks. - Destroyed a Soviet Super Reactor. Apparently the sea turtles did this too. - Stopped fleeing from capture to save an Allied Attack Dog stuck in a damaged Riptide. Now is his pet, nicknamed Chompy. Despite the massive support Sir Rupert brings (his legendary exploits bring countless environmentalists to the cause), environmentalists still don't make a large majority within the Confederacy. So whilst they can't do much now, they've been promised to be able to shape any new territories the Confederates gain. Until then, they will just have to put up with the Confederacy's dirty tactics. Changes Buildings Construction Yard is now 20% more energy efficient. Surprising, considering the salvaged nature. Rumors of zen gardens in certain command structures are unconfirmed. Power Plant: The classic power plant uses a simple combustion generator to burn clean fuels. The early solar power converters, included in Allied designs, have received efficiency and output gains. It is rumoured they cost quite a lot of the Power Plant's funds. Tent Barracks: The tents are made from environmentally friendly materials. Sometimes, scout units spot the 'Renewable' logos, and the building's cover is blown. This is why most Commanders respectfully deny these materials. Refinery: Uses catalytic converters to cut emissions. A tree is grown for every Refinery made. The Refinery also doubles as a recycling centre, recycling the trash generated by Confederate personnel, and also recycles the trash generated by nearby communities, when not being used for military purposes. The recycled trash is usually of no military value, but it has reduced consumption of drink cans, paper and plastics considerably. Service Pad: Recycles unused vehicles and parts. If you want a part for a vehicle, you can find it here. In addition, it serves as a civilian car repair shop, repairing the cars of Confederate members and nearby communities. Radar Dome: Uses a lot of power unfortunately. Doubles up as a hydroponics bay in times of isolation, which takes in excess carbon dioxide and produces oxygen and food for Confederate troops. Anti-environmentalists in the Confederacy never complain when it means food. Airpad: A little known fact about the airpad is that pilots refueling here have a stash of herbal teas hidden away. Percentage of herbal teas used: 1%. Units Guard Dogs are fed and watered regularly. Even if it means recalling them from missions. Also, many Confederate ships using steam engines burn renewable wood and biomass. Confederate vehicles are also retrofitted with hybrid gas-electric engines, which are either salvaged from destroyed Allied vehicles or produced by small companies sympathetic to the Confederate cause. In addition to being more environmentally friendly, these engines provide advantages in combat. The reduced fuel consumption is advantageous for logistics. Also, hybrid engines can be started up in seconds, compared to the original gas engines used by tanks, which can take minutes to warm up. The warm up time can prove fatal during battles, leaving tanks vulnerable while the engines are started up. However, tank crews using tanks with gas engines usually circumvent this problem by leaving the engine running even when not on the move. The short start up time, however, has saved lives on the occasions that bases were attacked while the vehicles were parked with their engines shut down. The advantages the hybrid engines provide in combat mean that even anti environmentalists generally support this measure, with the notable exception of Texan oil companies. Behind the Scenes This page and consequent edits were the results of Chronohawk's attempts to illustrate that the Allied lack of concern about the environment, and of animal welfare were a major cause of the Revolution. Category:Lore